User talk:JackfieldsA113/Carlisle Shepard
A friendly reminder... Please be aware that wholesale reproduction of canon events is not allowed on this wiki, or to put it more bluntly, if your article turns out to be a transcription of your Mass Effect playthrough, with no events beyond those portrayed in the games, it will be deleted in very short order. -- Gnostic 00:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I have every intention of expanding upon Shepard's story outside of the events of the games. That's what the stuff before ME1 is about. I've come up with a couple of story arcs that expand upon the Shepard's role in the Skyllian Blitz and one of his earliest missions aboard the Normandy. I am also going to flesh out Shepard's personality and interests more than those in the actual games. Sorry about the misunderstanding.JackfieldsA113 01:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the pre-emptive strikes. We had a kid show up a couple months ago who couldn't grasp the rules and made articles that were clearly canon-based (one was about Kahlee Sanders, and the other was about Paul Grayson.) As the only administrator who was here at the time, I had to come down hard on him, deleting the articles wholesale, and he didn't take it too well. So I figured I'd make things a little unpleasant now so that I wouldn't have to make them really unpleasant later. As long as your Shepard's not a carbon copy, it's all good. :) -- Gnostic 01:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No harm done. I understand that you're just doing your job. The reason why I got defensive is because a similar problem happened on another wiki site. There was a misunderstanding for a character that I created. They wanted me to make some changes to a character. I did what I could but they still weren't convinced and so they blocked my user name for a month. After the restriction lifted I noticed on the Forums that the site was becoming more and more a message board for Christian fundementalists (Just to note: I have no problem whatsoever with Christianity or any other religion) that demonized every view that didn't completly deny evolution or other religions.Eventually, some other guy began altering the stories that I right to lean more to the Christian Right. Finally I just stopped doing stuff with them. I just want to tell stories on sites like these. I'm not trying to be a troublemaker. Again, thanks for being so courteous about all this business. But I'm curious, what exactly did this other guy do? I want to know what to avoid when creating Conor Shepard's story. The kid (he admitted he was only 13) created profiles for Kahlee Sanders and Paul Grayson, both canon characters from the novels. When I warned him that his articles would be deleted unless they contained some fan content, his response was to type a blurb at the end of one of the articles explicitly stating that the characters were canon. Plus, the articles had multiple violations of the MoS. The kid also had an irritating habit of adding canon content to other people's fan-canon articles without permission. I doubt you'll do anything to get in as much trouble as he did unless you really work at it. Also, I am very familiar with the lunacy of Christian Fundamentalists, having lived in Kerr County, TX for the past two years. Which wiki was this? -- Gnostic 04:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for the heads up. Sounds like a weasel. I admit, I'm going to have some canon information but this is mainly my own interperetation of Commander Shepard. As you probably already noticed, I added a section entitled "The Avalon Station". It involves Shepard and the crew of the Normandy investigating an abandoned research station. The scientists had discovered what they think is Prothean technology. The station goes dark and they send Shepard and Alenko to investigate. Although nobody realizes it, it is actually a piece of Reaper technology left behind from when the Reapers destroyed the Protheans. Shepard and Alenko are attacked and surrounded by Husks and lose contact with the Normandy. And so they are forced to try to figure a way out of the base without being killed by the Husks. This is meant to serve as a prequel to Mass Effect by giving the first hints that the Reaper invasion has begun. It was the Star Trek Fanon wiki. I have nothing against people standing up for what they believe in but not at the expense of other beliefs. There was a lengthy discussion on one of the forums about how evolution is a complete and total lie.JackfieldsA113 05:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Over at the Avatar:TheLastAirbender wiki, the users had a similar issue shortly before I joined, but nowhere near as excessive. One user started this lengthy forum bashing evolution. Thankfully, he/she was banned and the forum was erased. Lovelyb0nes 22:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC)